


Deep in the Stacks

by deinvati



Series: DIY Series [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just straight up porn, Little or no redeeming value, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: That first time you try it standing though...
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)
Series: DIY Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/519022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Deep in the Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to fic wife Storm for reading it over first.

She was entrenched in a list of sums when someone burst through her door.

"Mabe, I need you in the stacks," came Aflie's stern voice.

"One second," she muttered, trying not to lose her place.

"Mabel," he said, firmer.

"I said, 'one second,' Alfie, can you give me—"

"Never mind," he said, his voice just as firm. "I'll find someone with stronger arms."

That did it. She turned her head away from her list of numbers to glare at him. "Alfie Solomons, if you think—"

He jerked his head. "Come on."

Mabel stood, hating that that worked on her, and threw her pencil stub down as she followed him. He was frowning as he led her through the stacks of aging barrels of rum, toward the far back, where it was dark and dank.

"Alfie," she started, but stopped when she saw a glow up ahead. Had someone lit a candle down here? Of all the insane, irresponsible…

But it wasn't a candle. It was an electric lantern, sitting on the ground amidst a circle of barrels.

Alfie turned to look at her, expectant.

"What—"

"Put your hands up here," Alfie said, his tone brooking no argument. He indicated a beam overhead, built to hold barrels, but which was currently empty.

She cocked her head at him, confused.

"And then put one heel here," he said, touching a barrel standing on its end. "And the other one here." He indicated a barrel on his other side.

Mabel's eyebrows rose on their own as she realized what this was. She bit down on a smirk and moved to stand under the beam.

"I _was_ busy, you know," she said, even as she bent to remove her pantaloons under her skirts.

He grunted but didn't say anything, his eyebrows just as fierce as they'd been in her office. She couldn't pretend it didn't start a little fissure of fire in her gut.

When her hands were in place, he helped her raise her feet to the correct positions. It wasn't terribly comfortable, but it wasn't bad.

"I swear, Alfie, you have something about keeping my shoes on," she teased as he wrestled his way impatiently under her skirts, freeing himself at the same time.

"Quiet," he said sternly, even as he was sliding inside her.

No warning, no prep, and yet every millimeter of him lit her spine like a lightning rod.

She drew in a sharp breath because this angle was…

"Oh," she breathed. Suddenly she didn't have enough air. "Oh."

His hands were under her arse, lifting her, but her weight was on her hands and her heels, suspended in the air. When he finally slid all the way inside, Mabel could feel him in her throat.

"God, Alfie," she said, her head rolling back. "Oh my God."

He'd barely touched her, hadn't even started to fuck her, and she was on _fire._ She'd never felt anything like it. She angled her knees further out.

"More, like that," she breathed in wonder, praying her grip would hold out for several years, minimum.

Alfie grunted in her ear as he pulled out, and then he swung her hips into his, slamming home in a way that made her gasp in shock.

"Oh, holy fu...Alfie, fuck." She couldn't think. She couldn't use words. She didn't know up from down. She'd never felt anything…

"Shut up," Alfie growled, and she whimpered.

Then he started to fuck her in earnest, and she couldn't stop the sounds she knew were rolling out of her.

"Oh, God, oh _God, oh.._."

Alfie was shouting something over his shoulder, but she didn't care. Her arms were shaking and she didn't even remember that she had arms. She could only feel where the wood was biting into her hands, and every other sensation in her body was focused on Alfie inside her, driving up into her.

He was speeding up, rocking them together hard, ramming into her at just the right angle to make her see stars. She let out a small scream on every thrust, and then she came, harder and faster than she'd ever done, trying desperately to hold herself up as Alfie fucked her and the aftershocks rolled through her.

Her hips were still chasing his as he pulled out and she collapsed on his shoulders. He helped her down, easing her way to the floor, where she lay gasping and still not sure her eyes or ears were working right. Her body was lightning and purple and sparks and fuzzing and rushing, and her fingers found her mound between her legs, running over her pleasure and moaning into the reverberations of sensation.

She was vaguely aware of Alfie kneeling over her, stroking himself to completion and spilling on her thighs. She kept two fingers between her legs while the other hand dragged through his spend and brought it to her mouth.

Alfie growled above her, leaning in to kiss her lips, her fingers, devouring her neck and throat as she came back to herself.

She tried to return his kisses, tried to worship him the same way she felt worshiped, but she was also trying to form whole thoughts, and make her arms work.

"Fuckin' hell," Alfie growled into her chest, panting just as much as she was.

"Homygod," Mabel slurred, stretching her shaking muscles. "What was _that_?"

"I don't know," Alfie mumbled, shaking his head. "I don't know."

He was shuddering too, and Mabel wrapped her arms and legs around him and held on. She pressed her face onto his beard, letting them breathe together.

"When can we do it again?" she asked.

Alfie huffed out a weak laugh. "Give me two minutes, three tops."

She chuckled and kissed his cheek, holding him close.

When he knelt up and offered her a hand, she whinged at having to move but took it anyway. As she put her pantaloons back on and tried to brush some of the dirt off her skirts, she looked at Alfie.

"So," she said, clearing her throat. "What are you doing tomorrow at this time?"

Alfie's laughing blue eyes met hers, but he shook his head. "Can't. We've been found out, Mabe."

She blinked. "What?"

Alfie shrugged, retrieving the lantern. "One of your industrious little workers found our clever hiding spot and I had to tell him to piss off. You didn't hear?"

Mabel froze, flushing. "No, I did not. Who was it?"

"Fuck if I know," Alfie said, seemingly unaffected. "But now your secret's out. They'll all know exactly how dirty you sound when I'm fucking you."

Mable swallowed, blinking at the ceiling and trying to feel as casual as Alfie sounded. They headed out of the stacks and back into the warehouse, and sure enough, not a single person met Mable's eye, all of them finding something very pressing to do.

When they finally reached her office, Alfie let himself back in with all the bluster only he could manage and set the lantern directly in the middle of her desk.

She frowned at him until he came and stood before her and grasped her chin firmly between his thick fingers.

"Fuck 'em," he said seriously. "They wish they had you."

She snorted softly. "They just wish they were you."

Alfie's grin was wolfish and he kissed her fiercely. "I'll see you at home, love, where I will be building a barrel rack in the bedroom."

Mabel let out a bark of laughter and pulled him in to kiss him once more. "Good, because we are definitely doing that again."

Alfie grunted at her as he put on his hat. "Yes, boss."


End file.
